


Safely bars

by eonator



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem is scared of rollercoasters, Casual fun, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Theme park fun!, Yugi is being a cheeky prankster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonator/pseuds/eonator
Summary: Jou and Honda were arguing over what ride to go on first. Honda wanted to go on a more traditional fair ground ride, whilst Jou wanted to go on the biggest and tallest rollercoaster in the park, which just the idea of it made Atem shudder.---The gang goes to a theme park, Atem is afraid of the rides, but Yugi has a idea to get him on one!---Little drabble I wrote in one go, it probably has mistakes but im tired and let me live.





	Safely bars

**Author's Note:**

> My first published Yugioh fanfic, I have joined the trash now.  
> (see the end of the chapter for more notes!)

'Are you sure about this Partner? It doesn't seem very safe.' Whispered Atem, not wanting to offend the others. He knew only one other person could hear him but, he still felt slightly awkward about even asking. He was merely a spirit, entangled with the mortal body of his partner, Yugi Muto.

Yugi laughed lightly, before resting a light hand around the back of his head. 'It'll be alright, other me.' He winked cheekily, sticking his tongue out, 'It's only a roller coaster!' 

Atem didn't reply, he just looked up at the horizon, which was full of twisted metal, which _somehow_ was meant to be fun. He didn't understand it, they seemed like death traps to him. Ever since Yugi and his friends got to the entrance of the park, Atem hadn't been been entirely convinced that it was a good idea. And now, Jou and Honda were arguing over what ride to go on first. Honda wanted to go on a more traditional fair ground ride, whilst Jou wanted to go on the _biggest and tallest_ rollercoaster in the park, which just the idea of it made Atem shudder. 

Yugi could sense his anticipation. He glanced over to his partner, who was hovering behind his shoulder with a stern expression on his face. Though he teased him earlier, he felt concerned for him. 'You don't have to go on anything, if you don't wanna.' Yugi didn't say it, but thinking it was enough for his words to reach Atem. 'What do you mean, Partner?' Atem wondered, _was Yugi going to not go on anything for his sake?_

As the group started to walk again, Yugi continued to explain as they walked throughout the park. 'Well, if you wanted, only for a little time I could take of the puzzle and put it in storage, and get you back afterwards?' Atem quickly shut that option down. 'Oh gods no partner!' So Yugi continued to think. Placing a finger to his mouth in a _shh_ , he grinned at Atem. 'Oh. I know that face, you have a idea.' Atem wryly responded. Yugi giggled before winking once again. 'You'll thank me later other me!'

Atem wasn't sure if he believed him. 

\---

Jou had decided to go on the largest roller coaster in the whole park. _Off course he did._

It had everything, A massive chain hill, a equally massive drop and even a mid-course launch! Atem was just glad that he wouldn't have to ride it. 

The queue was pretty long, so the whole group, apart from Ryou (Who admitted defeat) just chatted in the queue line. There was something Atem noticed whilst waiting, Yugi had a stupid-smug smile on his face the whole _damn_ time. 

'So I heard this coaster is one of the largest in the country!' Chirped Yugi, who was happily chatting with Jou, who was equally as excited as his close friend. Atem spent most of his time sitting the queue fences, just watching the coaster trains blaze past almost on clockwork. It was interesting, he admitted. But, they just seemed _dangerous_ , which even he knew was ironic for him. He had control of the powers of darkness and had gone through much more scary experiences than a stupid rollercoaster! Why was he scared of this? Maybe it was the rattle of the metal, or the roar of the trains, he just didn't like it. 

He was quickly ripped out of his thoughts, as Yugi called for him. Atem shook his head to clear his mind, before looking back at his partner. 'What is it?' He enquired. 

Yugi stared at him with glowing eyes. _He really is excited for this ride!_ 'We're nearly going into the station, i know you can float, but keep up!' He joked. Atem halfheartedly laughed back. 

\---

Yugi crouched down and settled down in his seat. The front row. He reached up for the shoulder restraints, but needed Jou to put them down for him. 'Thanks..' He sheepishly mumbled. 

He blinked to the side of him, where Atem was standing, translucent as ever, on the station. He looked relieved, but the look on Yugis face made him squint at him. 'What are you looking at?' Atem questioned. 

'Ooooh you'll see!' Yugi once again said, before winking. 

Atem glared slightly before blinking, feeling his whole world shift. 

_Oh that little shi-_

Before he could process it, Atem was in the seat, with Yugi floating in his place. 

'Oh hey Yugi!' Jou yelled from next to him, already catching onto his plan. He was trying to contain his laughter as the train started to slowly edge out of the station, followed by Atems yells of protests. 

As his yells got quieter and quieter as the train got higher, Yugi couldn't help but laugh deepily, he would've worried about wetting himself with laughter, if he was actually still in his body. 

_Oooh he's gonna kill me._

\---

Yugi sat with a can of coke, trying to apologise with a increasingly moody Pharaoh.

'Oh, I already said that I was sorry!' Whined Yugi, with large puppy-dog eyes. 

Atem continued to ignore him, just staring into the distance. 

'You havta admit, it was kinda funny!' said Yugi, trying to win him over. When he saw just the _tiniest_ curve of Atems lips, he knew that he had already won. 

Atem finally halfheartedly laughed. 'I guess you could say it was funny, for you.' He turned towards his partner, one eyebrow raising. Before he continued, he could feel his skin warm in embarrassment. 'And, I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be.' He finally admitted. 

Yugi practically jumped in celebration, 'I knew it!' 

Atem smiled slightly, though his pride stopped it from getting any larger. 

'Just don't pull anything like that ever again partner, or I will mind-crush you!'

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super self indulgent, since theme parks are a massive special interest for me, so I just needed to write this little drabble. Its basically written on the spot, but since it was so simple it didn't really matter.


End file.
